Gone
by CRK
Summary: This is my first fanfic and my first chapter. You may find grammer mistakes so please correct me and don't forget to comment if possible. If things go well, i'll try to update it and upload the next chapter. So enjoy it and leave comments. Thanks


**Chapter 1: Gone**

"That was great Ichinose-san. You did it again."

"Ah…it was nothing. But you ranked second Akemi, you've improved a lot."

"It's all thanks to you. Most importantly, you're only one step closer to the title, fastest girl in Japan. Isn't it great?"

"Not really. I've taken that title twice. It's enough for me."

As they were talking, another girl interrupted them. "Oh, here you're. I guess we'll meet again on the finals. But this time I'll win Aki."

"Then you better prepare well Chika because I won't let you have it that easily."

"I better get going Ichinose-san. Mum will start worrying if I'm late."

"Ok, see you when you're 40."

"You know you really should stop saying that. It's old thing."

"I'm trying Akemi."

Aki walked down the street with her mind full of thoughts. How are mum and dad doing now? It's been 5 years since they passed away. Losing her parents weren't easy and she still suffered from that tragedy. It was her brother, Daisuke, which took his parents role and raised her.

_It must have been hard on him, taking care of a child whilst studying for his college exams. Daisuke-sama always smiled at me when I was around. Yet I felt that he was sad and may be tired. He never shared his feelings. _

After 30 minutes of walking she arrived home. As usual, her brother would be preparing the table for dinner.

"I'm home."

"How was the competition?"

"I'm up to the finals. Speaking of which, how did the interview go?

"I'll have to work for three months there and then they will look through my application. Dinner is ready, go change so we can eat."

"About that, I have to be in a place in a couple of minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to buy something important and it can't wait."

"Fine, I'll be waiting. Don't be late."

"Thank you, Daisuke-sama."

She went running to try and make it in time before the shop closed.

"Good evening Shimizu-san." Aki said as she arrived at the shop.

"How are you today Aki-chan?"

"I'm fine. Is it finished?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it now. Wait a minute please."

As the old man went upstairs, Aki looked around the place. This little shop was full of different musical instruments. Any classical instruments could be found here and all handmade.

"Here it is. The violin you requested."

"Thank you Shimizu-san. I couldn't go to any other place. After all your violins are the best in the market."

"You said it's a present for your brother."

"Yeah, Daisuke-sama was feeling a little bit down so I thought the violin may cheer him up."

The old man and Aki kept talking and laughing together. He was her father's close friend and was there when her parents died.

"I have to go now Shimizu-san. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Be careful when going home."

The door closed and when she was about to cross the street, her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID… it was Daisuke.

"I'm on my way. You can start and I'll be back in a bit."

She was about to hang up the phone but the flash of a speeding car got her attention and it was too late to move back or forth and the car hit her. Lying on the ground, it took Aki a while to realize what just happened. People were rushing around already and the voices were getting louder and louder. One of them was the old man who kept calling her name and shaking her, waiting for a response.

"Are you alright Aki-chan? Talk to me."

Aki couldn't hear see the old man. It was all fuzzy and warm. She felt something warm underneath her. It was her blood that she was feeling.

"Hang on for a while. Daisuke is on his way!"

"Sh-Shimizu-san, please give him the violin."

Those were her last words. Give him the violin. She closed her eyes for the last time and it became quiet. By the time paramedics had arrived, she was already gone.

"Let me through, let me through! She's my sister."

_My body hurts. Damn that car was really fast a bird wouldn't survive. _

There was noise everywhere and Aki looked at her side to find someone lying on the ground. She went closer to see, only to find that the person is her.

_Me?! What's going on? Daisuke-sama is here. Why is he crying?_

A broken chain was hanging out from her chest. Many questions went through her mind but no one was there to answer them. She can't be seen or heard.

_I'm dead? I'm dead._

She looked at her brother and he was still crying. It was the first time in a while that she saw him like that. He was holding her. He was holding her body that isn't hers anymore. She was now a soul… a wandering soul.

The street became a little bit quieter after a while and people started to get back to where they were before. Aki sat in her place not knowing what to do or what will happen next.

_It's hard to breathe. And what's with the chain? Anyway I have to go somewhere else. But who can see me now. I'm a soul. _

As she was about to get going, she noticed the violin on the ground. Grabbing it, she remembered her brother's face a while ago and she felt the same feeling she felt when her parents died. The same look was on his face. She took the violin and put it in front of the old man's shop and walked away.

_I'm sorry brother. It must have been hard to go through this again._

Aki was a high school student hours ago but now she is a soul. A soul awaiting her destiny and what's ahead of her.

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
